An Ed in the Bush
"An Ed in the Bush" is the 1st episode of Season 4 and the 78th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds attempt to scare Rolf's Urban Rangers leads to things that go bump in the night. Plot The Urban Rangers are facing a gruelling equipment check, outside in the Cul-de-Sac by Rolf the leader, while Eddy is trying to wrestle Ed up, Edd timing him with a stopwatch. When the Urban Rangers witness this, Rolf mocks Eddy as he couldn't even become an Urban Ranger, and that him wrestling Ed is nothing. Eddy tries to take vengeance by throwing a rotten tomato at them but it doesn't work as Jonny sends it flying towards Edd. We learn that the Urban Rangers are having a camping trip in the woods, and Eddy cooks up a plan to scare them during the night. The Urban Rangers set up camp (bringing Rolf's furniture, large quantities of bricks to construct a chimney, and an electric fire) with the Eds following them, using the Urban Rangers extension cord to find them. Night falls and after Rolf brings water they begin to tell ghost stories (Jonny tells the story of the one-eyed Belly Button Eater, frightening Jimmy and fascinating Rolf), a perfect time for the Ed's to make scary noises and screams, scaring Jimmy and Jonny, but Rolf remains stoic. Edd then unplugs their electric fireplace, their only light source. As the darkness falls, we hear the screams of Jonny and Jimmy. Rolf light's his lantern, illuminating the campsite, he finds it ransacked and Jimmy hung from a tree branch by his retainer. Rolf investigates by throwing a quarter in a nearby bush. Eddy quietly says "Hey, check it out" and the bush starts to shake and rumble. Rolf, realizing that the Eds are behind it prepares himself for the hunt. As Eddy and Ed are laughing, Edd vanishes, followed by his screams and calls for help. Ed begins to panic and runs away screaming "It's the Belly Button Eater!" and is soon captured in a net and nocked in to a hole in the ground by a flinging log. As Ed and Edd call to Eddy for help, Eddy begins to run away from the pursuer (Rolf), but is soon captured. It then cuts to Ed's basement three days later with Sarah yelling to Ed that he is in trouble. Sarah opens up Ed's closet to reveal The Eds shaking out of fear underneath a blanket. Sarah informs Ed that his mother told him to get out of the closet as three days have passed, but they only shout "BELLY BUTTON EATER!" frantically. Sarah says "What idiots" and closes the closet. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': Jonny after inspecting the grease on his head "You have besmirched the code of the Urban Ranger, why if Rolf had a loaf of bread he'd--" interrupted as Ed crashes through the garage door with Eddy riding on him Eddy: riding on Ed's back "Yee-haw! Go, baby, go! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoa!" Ed: "Neigh! Neigh! I'm a bucking buckaroo!" Eddy and launches Eddy to Rolf's door "Toot toot! I win!" arms are caught by Eddy's hose lasso; Eddy beats up Ed while tying him the same time with the hose to his knees Eddy: "Sucker, time!" Edd: "Five minutes and fifty-nine seconds! A new record! And with minimal damage." ---- *'Rolf': the Eds "It is a shame you fail with such disgrace at your pitiful attempt to prove your sorry and feeble effort of becoming an Urban Ranger." Jonny: the Eds "Loser!" Rolf: Jonny "Ranger Jonny! Why have you chosen this day to rapture Rolf's pumpernickel?!" Eddy: of his failure "Like I ever wanted to join! What sheep, I hate those Urban Rangers." Edd: "As I remember it Eddy, you liked their uniforms and wanted to join..." Eddy: "Yeah right, you remember wrong, Double D." up Ed and unties him Ed: "It's a long ball, coach." Eddy: "Go back to sleep, Ed." an over-ripen tomato from Ed's jacket and drops him ---- *'Jimmy': "I love it when we let loose!" ---- *'Ed': on cue at end of 1st sequence "End of first sequence and fade to black." ---- *'Rolf': at Jimmy and Jonny complaining "Urban Rangers! Why must you behave like hens having difficulty laying an egg? Our merrymaking is a time of celebration! flat head reforms You should try to be more like Ranger Plank, who puts the needs of the troop-" zooms past on a vacuum cleaner "-above those of stuffed furniture! Can Rolf trust his rangers to start a campfire?" turns his back for a few seconds; then angry "Well?!" and Jonny starts up the "campfire" together Jimmy: "All done, sir." hands with Jonny Rolf: "Very good, Urban--" pushed by Plank on the vacuum cleaner running by itself ''"Shyalvo!" ---- *'Eddy': ''Ed on the ground recoiling from bumping on his head "Quit drying your pits, Ed, move it." Double D "You too, Sockhead!" Edd: struggling to carry the oversized bag of camp supplies "Coming Eddy. Just a few provisions to stay with nature." D drops to a thud, crushed by the weight of the oversized bag; Ed and Eddy stare at him as he is struggling to get out of the weight of the oversized, heavy bag and yells at Ed and Eddy "A little help would really be appreciated!" ---- *'Ed': by the other 2 bashing into him "Home on the range, huh, guys?" ---- *'Jimmy': clipping his toenails "Oops, I think I let Louie outta jail." and Jonny laugh, then hear Rolf Rolf: at camp carrying a yoke made of a stick and 2 broth jugs "Urban Rangers! Rolf has returned victorious! Fresh water for all! Ah! Are we having fun yet?" the jugs down "Ranger Jonny! Award Rolf the 'Get-me-Water-I'm-Thirsty' badge." Jonny: "Here you go, Rolf." the-Water-I'm-Thirsty' badge to Rolf Rolf: "And here is your Bring-me-my Badge badge." the badge to Jonny; Jimmy ducks his head down while seeing Jonny get the "Bring-me-my-Badge badge ---- *'Ed': "I think there's a bug in my ear, Double D." his own ear and a T.V. comes out Edd: "This would be so much more bearable if I had my provisions!" while giving Eddy a dark look Eddy: a pose after Edd has complained yet again "What's that?" pause "I think it's the sound of no one caring." pause while giving Double D a dark look "Move it out!" hops and neighs like a horse then laughs ---- *'Rolf': Jonny's belly-button eater story "Rolf may need a diaper as his toes curl with fright! Please continue." ---- *''turns on a lantern and sees the campsite messed up, Jonny pops up from under the armchair'' Jonny: "That scared me out of my pants! Good one Rolf! You really had us going." Rolf: "This was not Rolf Ranger Jonny." Jimmy: hanging off a tree branch with his braces stuck "Help! Help! It got me! Somebody save me! Jonny: "How did he get up there?" ---- *'Sarah': "Mom says to come out of the closet, Ed; it's been 3 days now!" The Eds: in fear in Ed's closet "Bellybutton eater!" Sarah: "What idiots." the closet door, ending the episode Trivia/Goofs *When Edd unplugs the two wires, the "campfire" goes off a few seconds later. In reality, the power should have instantly gone out as soon as Edd unplugged the wires. *Edd says that Eddy took about six minutes to catch Ed, but from the way time was progressing in the episode, as evidenced by how fast the stopwatch was moving, it should have taken longer for Eddy to catch Ed. In addition, when Edd mentions the time it took for Eddy to capture Ed, he says "five minutes and fifty-nine seconds", but from the view of the stopwatch, it should have only been about thirty-two or so seconds along with the thirty minutes. *Rolf built the fireplace out of a substantial amount of bricks, yet the wagon they brought into the woods would not have been able to hold such and amount, especially if it included that couch and chair. *When Jonny comments on how Jimmy got caught in the tree, Jimmy seems incredibly high up, but much closer to the ground in the scene where Rolf tells Jonny to rescue Jimmy. *Look closely at the tree in the title card, it has a face as well as an "arm." *During several scenes in this episode, Plank's biggest eye changes from the left to the right. *''Running gag'': The Eds attempting to scare the Urban Rangers by sabotaging their fun time and yelling out "BELLYBUTTON EATER!". *The plot is similar to The Blair Witch Project. The Eds quote the three students who got lost in a forest in The Blair Witch Project, and Rolf quotes the Blair Witch as the Belly Button Eater. This is the first episode whose plot is similar to The Blair Witch Project, the second being "An Ed is Born." *Apparently, the Eds have been in Ed's closet for three days, due to the "belly-button eater" nightmare. Another "very sticky" situation at the ending of the episode, the most common running gag. *Jonny claims he has a natural sense of hanging out. *Just while Jonny was enjoying the fire, he was wearing bear paw slippers, but after the shot of Jimmy and moving onto the shot of Jimmy and Jonny laughing, Jonny has his sandals. After Rolf returns, Jonny is wearing the bear paw slippers. *Jimmy was clipping his toe nails, but when Rolf commented about earning the Ghost Story Badge, Jimmy had his shoes on, its possible he put them on onscreen. *This episode marks the third appearance of the Urban Rangers; the first was in "Oath to an Ed" and the second in "To Sir with Ed". *Kevin, Nazz and the Kankers don't make an appearance in this episode. Sarah only makes a small appearance near the end. *No scams take place in this episode. *Fourth Wall Break: When the first sequence ends, Ed states it, saying, "End of first sequence and fade to black", which it does. *The Urban Ranger salute is also the sign for "loser". *When night falls, you can see the factory below the moon. *Rolf prepares for "battle" in a similar way that Arnold Schwarzenegger did in Predator. The trap in which he slams Ed with a tree is also similar to a trap Arnold set up in the same movie. *It is revealed that Jimmy has a "Rec-Room Decor" badge while Jonny doesn't. *It is unknown how Plank's vacuum cleaner moved when Rolf was yelling at Jonny and Jimmy. *It is unknown whether Rolf got his quarter back or not. Gallery Badge badge.jpg|The bringing of the Bringing my Badge Badge. IMG_0126.PNG|The old tomato from Ed's jacket failed to hit the Rangers and was flown onto Double D IMG_0125.PNG|The Urban Rangers leaving and heading to the woods IMG_0127.PNG|Ranger Plank enjoying the fire Ed in the Bush Category:Season 4